Dornröschen aus der Flasche
by mondscheintomate
Summary: Lalalala... es ist zu warm um Zusammenfassungen zu schreiben. Eine, bei diesem Wetter nicht verwunderlich, lustige YAMACHI! (Ich hoffe zumindest, dass sie lustig ist...) YAOI! ***CHAPTER 2 UP - FF COMPLETE!***
1. Teil 1

_Titel_: Das Dornröschen aus der Flasche (YAMACHI)  
_Autor_: Ashai  
_Datum_: 13/08/2003  
_Rating_: PG  
_Warnung_: Sprache / Anti-Sora  
_Disclaimer_: Ich würd bestimmt nicht öffentlich sagen, dass mir Sora gehört. Tut sie nicht. Will ich auch gar nicht! Bei Yama und Tai wär das was anderes... gehören aber leider nicht mir... T_T  
_Kommentar1_: Es lebe das Schultheater!  
_Kommentar2_: WARM! HEISS! ICH KANN NICHT DENKEN! x_x  
_Kommentar3_: Für meine Schwester! Und für alle, die darauf warten, dass ich meine anderen FanFics zuende schreibe! Es tut mir schrecklich leid. Aber ich muss im Moment so viel arbeiten. So kleine lustige Sachen kann man dann nebenher schreiben, aber für die anderen... Mal schaun, was ich am WE so mache *nix verspricht* UND DANKE FÜR DIE VIELEN LIEBEN REVIEWS UND KOMMENTARE! DAS BEDEUTET MIR SEHR VIEL. ICH FREU MICH IMMER VOLL! =)  
  
  
  
**Das Dornröschen aus der Flasche**  
  
  
"Oh ihr, mein Held. Ihr kamet aus einem fernen Land und rettetet mein unbedeutendes Leben. Sagt an, wie ist euer Name, edler Ritter und wie kann ich euch danken?"  
"..."  
"Ihr wollt mir euren Namen nicht nennen?"  
"..."  
"Oder habt ihr euren Text vergessen!?!"  
"NEIN! ... Aber ich kann das nicht. Das ist völlig bescheuert!"  
Tai warf das Pappschwert auf den Boden und pulverisierte es mit wütenden Blicken.  
"Jetzt hör mal zu Taichi Yagami!", Sora baute sich wütend vor ihm auf, "Dieses Theaterstück ist sehr wichtig für mich. Ich möchte schließlich mal eine berühmte Schauspielerin werden. Außerdem ist es die romantischste Liebesgeschichte nach 'Romeo & Julia'. Ich habe sie schließlich selbst geschrieben. Und ich werde nicht zu lassen, dass du diese wunderschöne Liebe ruinierst!"   
Tai machte einen Schritt zurück und versuchte der alles verschlingenden "Sora-ist-so-wütend-dass-sogar-Steine-Feuer-fangen"-Aura zu entkommen. Das machte Sora noch wütender.  
"Was ist denn hier los?"  
Die "Sora-ist-so-wütend-dass-sogar-Steine-Feuer-fangen-im-quadrat"-Aura erlosch so plötzlich, wie sie entflammt war. In der Tür der Sporthalle stand Matt, offensichtlich bemüht, ein Lachen zu unterdrücken.  
"Äh... also Sora, war nett, ich muss jetzt los. Bis morgen!"  
So schnell er konnte schnappte sich Tai seine Tasche, die neben der Tür lag und schob Matt zur Tür raus.  
Matt grinste, von einem Ohr zum anderen, als ihnen Sora etwas hinterher schrie.  
"Was war denn los? Sora sah aus, wie eine Kreuzung aus Super-Sayajin und Sailer Moon! Was hast du gemacht, dass sie so ausgerastet ist? Kannst du das morgen noch mal machen? Wir könntet Eintrittskarten verkaufen..."  
"Matt! das ist nicht witzig!"  
"Nicht? Tut mir leid."  
Matt grinste immer noch.  
"Aber los, jetzt sag schon. Was hast du gemacht?"  
"Naja, ich ruiniere wohl ihre Liebe..."  
Ungläubig starrte Matt seinen besten Freund an. Dann lachte er laut los. Tai schmollte.  
So überquerten sie den Schulhof. Am Schultor blieben sie stehen.  
"Was woll'n wir machen? Hast du Lust auf ein bisschen kicken im Park?"  
Tai schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Nein. Ich muss das blöde Stück üben."  
"Hä? Ich dachte du kannst deinen Text."  
"Ja, aber nicht wenn Sora dabei ist."  
Matt grinste schon wieder hämisch: "So ist das also..."  
"Was?"  
"Sora lässt dich also sogar schon deinen Text vergessen..."  
Mit einem Knurren stürzte sich Tai auf seinen besten Freund und ehe dieser sich versah, war eine wilde Schlägerei im Gange.  
Aber so plötzlich wie sie begonnen hatte, war sie auch schon wieder vorbei. Lachend, nach Luft schnappend und vollkommen zerzaust machten sie sich auf den Heimweg.  
"Willst du jetzt wirklich den ganzen Nachmittag diese dämlichen Texte üben?"  
"Nein... Meine Mutter hat mein Kostüm endlich fertig bekommen. Das muss ich heute Mittag anprobieren. Außerdem muss ich noch Mathe machen. Kann ich vorbei kommen, wenn ich fertig bin? Also mit der Probe. Du musst mir unbedingt bei Mathe helfen. Das bekomm ich sonst nie auf die Reihe..."  
Sie waren am Park angekommen. Hier trennten sich ihre Wege.  
"Klar. komm einfach, wann immer es dir passt. Ich bin zuhause."  
"Danke. Also bis nachher!"  
"Bis nachher."  
  
-30 Minuten später-  
  
Matt war gerade dabei, seiner Tiefkühlpizza beim braun und knusprig werden zuzugucken, als es plötzlich wie wild an der Haustür zu klingeln und zu klopfen begann. Dumpf konnte er Tais Stimme von draußen hören:  
"Matt! Mach auf. Schnell! Ich weiß dass du da bist! Bitte!"  
Mit einem letzten, sehnsüchtigen Blick auf seine Pizza ging Matt zur Tür um seinen Freund rein zu lassen.  
"Mathe muss dir ja neuerdings wahnsinnig Spaß machen, wenn du es so eilig hast. Ich bin noch keine halbe Stunde..."  
Atemlos schob Tai ihn zurück in die Wohnung, sah sich noch mal hastig nach links und nach rechts um und verschloss dann eilig die Türe von innen. Vorsichtig sah er noch eine Weile durch den Spion. Dann lehnte er sich erleichtert gegen die Tür.  
Matt stand einfach da und beobachtete Tai.  
"Bist du fertig?"  
Tai nickte.  
"Was ist los? Wieso bist du so außer Atem? Bist du den ganzen Weg gerannt? Wurdest du von Godzilla verfolgt?"  
"Schlimmer! Sora stand plötzlich bei uns vor der Tür!"  
"Oha! Auf den Schreck sollten wir was essen. Oder hast du schon gegessen?"  
Tai schüttelte nur den Kopf. Gemeinsam gingen sie in die Küche. Matt schob noch eine 2te Pizza in den Backofen, holte noch einen 2ten Teller aus dem Schrank und teilte dann die bereits fertige Pizza in vier lecker brutzelnde Stücke. Dann setzte er sich zu Tai an den Tisch.  
"Also: Lass hören. Wie bist du Sora entkommen?"  
"Ich hab Kari auf sie gehetzt. Die hat ihr die neuste "Wer ist die Beliebteste Schülerin unserer Schule"-Umfrage gezeigt, der in der nächsten Ausgabe unserer Schulzeitung erscheinen wird."  
"Wie praktisch, dass Kari in der Redaktion ist..."  
"Da hab ich mich dann schnell verdrückt."  
"Hast du toll gemacht. Hier!"  
Anerkennend packte er das größte Viertel mit dem meisten Käse auf Tais Teller.  
"Das hast du dir verdient! Lass es dir schmecken!"  
"Danke!"  
Genüsslich wollten sie gerade in ihre Pizzaecken beißen, als es schon wieder an der Tür klingelte. Das Klingeln klang gar nicht gut... Wie versteinert saßen sie da. Die Pizzaecken vor dem offenen Mund und starrten sich gegenseitig mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an.  
Es klingelte noch ein mal.  
Den beiden Jungen lief ein eisiger Schauer über den Rücken. Sie ahnten beide, wer da vor der Tür stand. Aber keiner wagte es, den Namen zu sagen.  
Es klingelte noch ein mal.  
Keiner rührte sich.  
"S O R A", sagte Tai plötzlich mit Grabesstimme, ohne die Lippen zu bewegen.  
Als wäre das ihr Stichwort gewesen begann sie, wie besessen, von draußen gegen die Tür zu hämmern und schrie:  
"AUFMACHEN! ICH WEISS, DASS IHR DA DRIN SEIT!"  
Das löste die Beiden aus ihrer Starre.  
"Wir werden sie wohl oder übel reinlassen müssen. Die schreit mir sonst noch die gesamte Nachbarschaft zusammen. Und dann ist hier die Hölle los..."  
Tai sprang panisch auf und warf dabei seinen Stuhl um.  
"Aaaaaah! Matt! Du musst mich verstecken! Schnell!"  
"Wir müssen ein Versteck finden, in dem Sora niemals nachsehen würde!"  
Ratlos sahen sie sich in dem Chaos, dass in der Wohnung herrschte um.  
"Falls es so was gibt, wo soll das bitte schön sein?"  
"Keine Ahnung..."  
Es klingelte noch ein mal. Das Geschrei vor der Tür nahm zu.  
"Wie wäre es in der Dusche?"  
"Da sieht sie bestimmt nach..."  
"Schrank?"  
"Das macht doch jeder so!"  
"Bett?"  
"Wie bitte?"  
"Darunter?"  
"Als ob da Platz wäre!"  
"Das Bett von meinem Dad!"  
"Matt!"  
"Wäschesack?"  
"MATT!!!!!"  
"Schon gut, schon gut. Stell dich am besten hinter den Vorhang davorne."  
"Aber da sieht man meine Schuhe!"  
"Dann leg hat ein paar Klamotten drüber. Das fällt wirklich nicht auf. Und dann ziehst du den Bauch ein und hältst halt mal die Luft an."  
"Soll das heißen, ich bin zu dick? Im Gegensatz zu dir hab ich nämlich Muskeln!"  
"Wenn du dich nicht beeilst, nützen die dir auch nix mehr..."  
Ohne Matt eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen sammelte Tai ein paar herumliegende Wäschestücke vom Boden auf und stellte sich hinter den Vorhang.  
Matt ging zur Tür. Er hörte, wie sich Sora inzwischen mit seiner Nachbarin unterhielt. Ein kurzer Blick zurück ins Wohnzimmer. Tai war nicht zu sehen. Seufzend öffnete er die Tür und setzte sein schönstes Lächeln auf:  
"Hallo Sora, das ist aber eine Überraschung!"  
Zwei Paar Augen durchdrangen ihn mit mordlüsternden Blicken!  
"W O I S T T A I!"  
Matt's Lächeln wurde nervös. Anscheinend hatte Sora der Nachbarin irgendwas in Richtung, "Matt Ishida ist ein böser Drache und hat meinen geliebten Ritter entführt!" erzählt. Die Nachbarin konnte die Ishidas sowieso noch nie leiden. Eine Tatsache, die auf absoluter Gegenseitigkeit beruhte. Matt ignorierte sie einfach.  
Sora war eindeutig das größere Problem!  
Sie stand im Türrahmen, breitbeinig, die Hände in die Hüfte gerammt, den Kopf proportional doppelt so große wie der Rest des Körpers und das Gesicht bestand quasi nur noch aus riesigen Augen, die so böse funkelten, dass Matt befürchtete, sie würden jeden Moment herausspringen und ihn bei lebendigem Leibe verschlingen!  
"W... willst du nicht rein kommen?"  
Ohne den Gesichtsausdruck oder die Haltung zu ändern stapfte Sora an ihm vorbei in die Wohnung. Dann sah sie sich prüfend um. Matt zog die Tür zu, bevor die Nachbarin auf die Idee kommen könnte auch rein zu kommen und folgte dann Sora, mit genügend Sicherheitsabstand, ins Wohnzimmer.  
"Tai ist nicht hier."  
"Lüg nicht! Ich kann ihn riechen!"  
"B... bist du sicher?", fragte Matt vorsichtig und versuchte unbewusst einen "Tai-Geruch" in der Luft zu finden.  
Sora drehte sich langsam und bedrohlich zu ihm um.  
"Zu wem außer zu dir sollte er den gehen?"  
Matt zuckte mit den Schultern.  
"Deswegen werde ich mich jetzt hier umsehen! Und du wirst mich nicht davon abhalten!"  
Mit einem gequälten Gesichtsausdruck sah er zu, wie Sora erst sein Zimmer, dann das Zimmer seines Dad's, das Bad und die Küche auf den Kopf stellte.  
"Wieso stehen 2 Teller auf dem Tisch?", kam es aus der Küche.  
Panik!  
Schon stand Sora vor ihm, genau wie vorhin an der Tür. Matt schluckte.  
"Ähm... ich... äh... m... mein Dad wollte mit essen..."  
"Und wo ist er bitte schön?"  
"Hast du ihn nicht gefunden?"  
"YAMATO ISHIDA!!! VERARSCH MICH NICHT!!!!"  
Da war sie wieder, die "Sora-ist-so-wütend-dass-sogar-Steine-Feuer-fangen-hoch-acht"-Aura. Trotz der momentan etwas angespannten Lage, hätte Matt alles für einen Camcorder gegeben.  
"Es bleibt nur noch das Wohnzimmer. Hier muss er sein. Ich werde meinen Tai finden. Und wenn es das Letzte ist, dass ich tue!"  
Wie eine Furie fegte Sora durch das Wohnzimmer. Sie sah überall nach. Matt betete innerlich, dass sie nicht auf die dämliche Idee kam hinter den Vorhang zu schauen.  
Wie es aussah war das Glück heute auf Tais Seite.   
Einige Minuten später stand Sora, außer Atem, wie eine Dampflok schnaubend mitten im Zimmer. Sie war noch ein mal durch alle Zimmer gegangen. Hatte sogar im Wäschesack nachgesehen. Nichts.  
"Und?", feixte Matt.  
Ein tödlicher Blick durchstach ihn.  
"Es würde mich sehr freuen, wenn du jetzt gehen würdest. Ich habe noch nix gegessen!"  
Sora starrte ihn noch eine Weile an, dann bewegte sie sich langsam Richtung Tür.  
"Ich werde schon noch rausfinden, wo Tai ist. Und wenn du mit drinhängst - ich weiß dass du das tust - dann werde ich euer lebendiger Alptraum! Ich werde euch das Leben zur Hölle machen. Denn mit mir macht man so etwas nicht! Mit mir nicht!"  
Damit verschwand sie durch die Tür, die sie mit einem diabolischen Lachen laut ins Schloss knallte.  
Jetzt war es ganz still in der Wohnung. Vorsichtig bewegte sich der Vorhang und Tais Mähne kam dahinter zum Vorschein.  
"Ist sie weg?"  
"Ja"  
Tai verließ sein Versteck und stellte sich neben Matt.  
"Das war klasse oder?"  
"Ja. Schade, dass du hinter dem Vorhang warst. Sie hat wieder ihre Aura-Nummer gemacht."  
"Diesmal warst du es, der sie so auf die Palme gebracht hat. Warum hast du keine Eintrittskarten verkauft?"  
Verwundert sah Matt ihn an. Dann mussten beide furchtbar lachen.  
"Du Matt?"  
"Hm?"  
"Was riecht denn hier so komisch?"  
"Du!"  
"Nein! Das kommt aus der Küche..."  
"Ah! Die Pizza!"  
Das war die "Kleine-Sora-Strafe", wie Tai die Situation passend taufte. Nur eine Pizza für beide und die war inzwischen kalt.  
  
  
***** und der 2te Streich folgt sogleich - morgen!*****  
  
  
_Vielen, vielen Dank für's lesen. Trotz der Hitze! Lob, Kritik, leckeres Gemüse bitte als Review oder Mail:_ ashai@gmx.de  
~Ashai~ 


	2. Teil 2

_Titel_: Das Dornröschen aus der Flasche (YAMACHI)  
_Autor_: Ashai  
_Datum_: 14/08/2003  
_Rating_: PG  
_Warnung_: Sprache / Anti-Sora  
_Kategorie_: Humor/Liebe  
_Disclaimer_: Als ob sich hier im Laufe eines Tages was ändern würde?   
_Kommentar1_: Schultheater is immer noch toll!  
_Kommentar2_: Es ist gerade 9 Uhr morgens und noch nicht wirklich heiß... Es sollen heute auch bloß 30 Grad werden (gestern waren es 38,5!!!!!!!!!!)! x_x Trotzdem ist die FF nich so besonders geworden - um ehrlich zu sein - grauenvoll *schauder* T_T  
_Kommentar3_: Das schreiben dieser FF hat mich soweit gebracht, dass ich jetzt sogar meine anderen FF wieder angefangen habe... Es gibt Hoffnung!  
_Kommentar4_: Eine kleine Entschuldigung an alle Sora-Fans, ich hätte theoretisch auch jeden X-beliebigen anderen weiblichen Chara nehmen können. Ich hab eigentlich nix gegen Sora. Wenn sie nicht da ist... aber... naja... Die Vorlieben eines FF-Autors eben ^^;;;  
  
  
  
**Das Dornröschen aus der Flasche**  
- Teil 2 -  
  
  
"Scho, un wasch ma wi jetsch?", Tai stopfte sich gerade die letzte Ecke seiner Pizza in die Backen, während Matt schon dabei war, die erbärmlichen Überreste der zweiten Pizza zu entsorgen.  
"Keine Ahnung. Mathe?", sagte er, ohne sich umzudrehen.  
Tai hörte auf zu kauen und verzog das Gesicht.  
"Ich nehme an, du hast gerade eine Grimmasse gezogen. Also...", Matt drehte sich zu Tai um, "sollen wir proben?"  
"Proben? Was denn?"  
"Na unser Kunststück für den diesjährigen Schul-Zirkus-Wettbewerb!"  
"WIE BITTE?"  
Ungläubig und mit großen Augen starrte Tai den blonden Jungen an und hätte sich beinahe an seinem Pizzarest verschluckt. Matt lachte.  
"War'n Scherz."  
Immer noch lachend räumte er Tais Teller ab.  
"Aber du siehst einfach zu niedlich aus, wenn du so überrascht bist."  
Tai verschluckte sich an den letzten Krümeln und begann fürchterlich zu husten.  
Schnell gab Matt ihm ein Glas Wasser und klopfte ihm auf den Rücken.   
"Tai?"  
Das Telefon klingelte.  
Kopfschüttelnd lief Matt zum Telefon.  
"Das kommt davon, weil du immer so schlingst!"  
Tai trank das Glas aus und versuchte ruhig zu atmen, damit der Husten aufhörte. Hatte er da gerade richtig gehört? Er musste wieder husten.  
"Hey, alles klar?"  
Matt stand wieder neben ihm. Er nickte.  
"Deine Mutter war am Telefon. Sie geht jetzt mit Kari einkaufen. Du sollst dein Kostüm noch anprobieren. Und Sora hätte angerufen. So an die 200 mal."  
Tai verdrehte genervt die Augen.  
"Hat die keine anderen Sorgen?"  
"Dann gehen wir doch gleich zu dir. Dein Textbuch hast du doch sicher in der Eile vorhin auch vergessen, oder?"  
Ein schuldbewußtes Grinsen machte sich auf dem Gesicht seines Gegenübers breit.  
"Also los. Hoffen wir, dass uns Sora nicht über den Weg läuft!"  
Mit einem Lachen nahm er Tai an der Hand und zog ihn hinter sich her zur Türe raus.  
  
Bei Tai war tatsächlich niemand zu Hause. Nicht einmal Sora. Tai's Mutter hatte ihnen sogar Tee kaltgestellt, als ob sie es gewußt hätte. Matt saß im Wohnzimmer auf der Couch, trank Tee und wartete auf Tai, der in seinem Zimmer gerade das Kostüm anprobierte.  
"Brauchst du noch lang?"  
Als Antwort kam nur ein grummeln.  
"Hey, schaffst du das heute noch?"  
"NEIN! Diese verdammten Schnüre. Was hat sich meine Mutter nur dabei gedacht? Ahrg!"  
Neugierig stand Mattauf. Ohne zu klopfen betrat er Tai's Zimmer. Dieser stand vor der Spiegeltür seines Schrankes, barfuß, eine sehr eng anliegende schwarze ... Hose? (vermutlich eine Leggins oder eine ehemalige Strumpfhose), ein weißes Hemd und darüber einen blauen Oberrock, bei dem er den linken Arm bereits im Ärmel hatte und die andere Seite noch irgendwo zwischen Ohr und Schulter hing. Ungeschickt versuchte er gerade, das Schnurgewirr, mit dem er eigentlich den Oberrock verschnüren sollte, aus seiner Haarmähne zu befreien.  
Dieser Anblick war so komisch, das Matt einen Lachanfall bekam. Er konnte sich gar nicht mehr beruhigen.  
Erst als Tai, mit hochroten Kopf und bösem Blick vor ihm stand, fing er sich wieder einigermaßen.  
"Hatte ich nicht gesagt, du sollst draußen bleiben?"  
"Früher oder später hätte ich es doch gesehen!"  
Matt musste sich beherschen, um nicht wieder loszuprusten.  
"Ausserdem sieht es so aus, als könnteste du Hilfe gebrauchen!"  
Tai sagte nichts, ließ sich aber dankbar von Matt die Schnüre aus den Haaren ziehen und hielt ihn auch nicht auf, als er ihm dann das Kostüm fertig anzog.  
Zufrieden begutachtete Matt sein Werk, von oben bis unten. Dann klatschte er einmal in die Hände.  
"Voilá! Jetzt siehst du aus, wie ein elder Ritter."  
Unsicher betrachtete sich jetzt auch Tai im Spiegel. Ihm gefiel es gar nicht.  
"Los, jetzt proben wir!"  
"Aber ich muss mich doch erst wieder umziehen!"  
"Nix da!"  
Zum weiß-der-Geier-wie-vielten-Mal an diesem Tag wurde Tai aus dem Zimmer geschoben. Im Wohnzimmer schnappte sich Matt das Textbuch und schlug es übertrieben theatralisch auf.  
"Lass uns an der Stelle anfangen, wo die schöne Prinzessin um Hilfe schreit und der..."  
"Wenn ich im Kostüm proben muss, musst du dich auch verkleiden!"  
In Sekundenbruchteilen lieferte Matt eine perfekte Kopie des speziellen "Vor-Überraschung-die-Augen-ganz-weit-aufreissen"-Blickes, den Tai sonst immer macht. Der verschwand kurz in seinem Zimmer und stand dann plötzlich gehässig grinsend vor seinem besten Freund. In der Hand hielt er ein Bettlaken. Ohne auf Matts Proteste zu achten, wikelte er es ihm um die Brust und befestigte es vorne mit einer Sicherheitsnadel. Dann verschwand er kurz im Zimmer seiner Schwester und stülpte dem entsetzten Matt, bevor er wußte, wie ihm geschah, eine blonde Langhaarperücke über.  
"Die hat sich Kari für die nächste Helloween-Party gekauft," grinste er seinen Freund an, "und ich muss sagen: Sie steht ihnen ausgezeichnet, My Lady!"  
Während Tai sich vor lachen auf dem Boden kugelte betrachtete Matt sich im Spiegel. Seine unglückliche Leidensmiene verwandelte sich in ein fieses Grinsen.  
"Ok. Wie du willst. Wir beginnen an der Stelle, wo die Prinzessin um Hilfe schreit!"  
Ohne Vorwarnung warf er sich auf den Boden, das Textbuch noch immer in der Hand, und begann kläglich um Hilfe zu schreien.  
Tai sprang auf. Er schnappte sich ein unsichtbares Schwert und sprang heldenhaft über die Couch.  
"Du feuerspeiendes Ungetüm! Lass ab von dieser holden Maid!" Dann begann er wie wild mit seinem unsichtbaren Schwert gegen den noch viel unsichtbareren Drachen zu kämpfen.  
"HA! Dir habe ich es aber gezeigt! Du Monster!"  
Er drehte sich zu Matt um, aber als er sah, wie dieser in seiner Verkleidung auf dem Boden kauerte und offensichtlich schon wieder verzweifetl versuchte, sich das Lachen zu verkneifen, war es vorbei mit der Heldenhaftigkeit. Er ließ sich neben Matt auf den Boden fallen und sie lachten schon wieder.  
Plötzlich ging die Wohnungstür auf. Frau Yagami kam herein und blieb verwundert stehen.  
"Was macht ihr denn hier. Matt... wie siehst du denn aus?"  
"Äh... Hallo Frau Yagami."  
"Hallo Mama, Matt hilft mir, bei den Proben."  
"Ah! Und? Wie passt das Kostüm?"  
"Welches? Meins oder das von Matt?"  
"Dummkopf. Deins natürlich!"  
"Gut. Aber mussten es so viele Schnüre sein?"  
Anstatt einer Antwort zwinkerte ihm seine Mutter nur zu.  
"Ich hab meine Einkaufsliste liegenlassen. Bin schon wieder weg."  
Sie fischte einen kleinen Zettel aus dem Regal und verschwand wieder durch die Tür.  
Matt und Tai sahen sich an.  
"Jetzt wäre es vielleicht eine gute Gelegenheit, vernünftig zu proben, oder?"  
Sie standen auf und begannen mit der nächsten Szene. Tai war überrascht, wie gut es ging. Trotz der unsinnigen Texte machte es auf einmal Spaß.   
Sie hatten ohne Pause geprobt und waren schon in der letzten Szene.  
"Oh ihr mein Held. Ihr kamet aus einem fernen Land und rettetet mein unbedeutendes Leben. Sagt an, wie ist euer Name, edler Ritter und wie kann ich euch danken?"  
"Euer Lächeln ist mir Dank genug."  
"Ihr wollt mir euren Namen nicht nennen?"  
"Mann nennt mich Prinz Kalar von den Abendbergen."  
"So seit ihr ein Prinz?"  
"Mein Vater ist der Herrscher des Königreiches hinter dem ewigen Land."  
"Ich habe davon gehört. Es soll von unvorstellbarer Schönheit sein."  
"Nirgends ist es so schön, wie dort, wo ihr seid, Prinzessin Leria."  
Der Prinz viel vor Leria auf die Knie.  
"So bitte ich euch, schönste aller Prinzessinen, begleitet mich in mein Land und werdet meine Frau!"  
"Oh Prinz Kalar..."  
Leria reichte Kalar beide Hände. Er stand auf. So standen sie sich an den Händen haltend gegenüber und sahen sich verliebt an. Laut Textbuch folgte nun Kalars Kuss, der ihre Liebe besieglen sollte. Tai wurde ganz mulmig zumute. Er konnte doch nicht... Sollte er seinen besten Freund ... küssen? Aus Matts Blick wurde er nicht schlau. Er wusste doch, dass jetzt der Kuss kam. Er hatte doch bis eben noch in sein Textbuch gestarrt. Sollte er? Oder lieber doch nicht? Wie hatte Matt sich das vorgestellt? Angstschweiß bildete sich auf seiner Stirn und er begann zu zittern. Matt sah ihn fragend an. Tai wollte gerade eine Antwort stammeln, als die Wohnungstür aufging.   
Überrascht starrten sie Sora an, die noch viel überraschter zurückstarrte.  
"Was macht ihr denn da?"  
"Äh... w... wir proben!", stammelte Matt.  
"G... genau! Dein Stück!", pflichtete Tai ihm bei und ließ schnell Matts Hände los.  
"So, so..."  
Skeptisch kam Sora näher.  
"Das ist also dein Kostüm, Tai? Sieht toll aus. Aber was soll dein beschränkter Freund darstellen? Und warum bist du so rot im Gesicht?"  
Unfähig zu antworten starrte Tai erst Sora an, dann Matt. Als dieser ihn ebenfalls ansah, senkte er den Blick zu Boden.  
"Na auch egal!", Sora war bester Laune, "Wir können ja da weitermachen, wo ihr eben aufgehört habt. Jetzt ist ja schließlich die wahre Leria da!"  
Energisch stieß sie Matt zur Seite, so dass er über sein "Kleid" stolperte und auf den Rücken fiel. Mit dem typischen "Mach-dich-auf-dein-Ende-gefasst-denn-Sora-ist-sauer"-Blick einer Sparversion der "Sora-ist-so-sauer-dass-sogar-Steine-Feuer-fangen"-Aura, hisste sie ihm zu:  
"Und wenn wir hier fertig sind dann "UNTERHALTEN" wir uns mal über deine "Tai-vor-Sora-Verstecken"-Aktion!"  
Dann stellte sie sich auf seinen Bauch und nahm Tai bei der Hand. Übertrieben schmachtete sie Tai an.  
"Oh Prinz Kalar..."  
Unglücklich sah Tai zu ihr auf. Da sie auf Matt stand, war sie jetzt fast einen Kopf größer als Tai.  
Sora wurde ungeduldig.  
"Prinz Kala~ar!"  
"..."  
Sora wurde ungemütlich.  
"Braucht ihr eine Schriftliche Einladung?"  
"..."  
"Verdammt! Alles muss man alleine machen!"  
Mit einem jauchzen stürzte sie sich auf Tai, der viel zu überrascht war, um zu reagieren, riss ihn zu Boden und küsste Ihn. Matt wandt den Blick ab, dieses Elend wollte er sich ersparen.  
Als Sora von Tai abließ, setzte sie sich triumphieren auf ihn und strahlte ihn an.  
"Oh Tai! Das wird die beste Theateraufführung, die unsere Schule je gesehn hat. Du musst nur noch etwas leidenschaftlicher werden!"  
Ohne sie anzusehen schob Tai Sora von sich runter und stand auf. Den Blick noch immer gesenkt deutete er zur Tür.  
"Ich denke, es ist besser, wenn ihr jetzt geht. Beide."  
Verwundert stand Matt auf.  
"Aber Tai, ich..."  
"Es tut mir leid Matt."  
Ohne weiter darauf ein zu gehen, schob er Matt und Sora zur Türe raus. Sie hörten, wie die Türe von innen 2 mal abgeschlossen wurde. Eine Weile starrten sie die Türe an. Dann lachte Sora.  
"Ich hab ihn geküsst. Es war sein erster Kuss. Dich hat er rausgeschmissen. In so einem lächerlichen Aufzug.", ihr lachen wurde gehässiger, "Du stehst hier draußen und musst dich von sämtlichen Nachbarn anstarren lassen! Hahaha! Mir geht's gut und dir geht's schlecht. Ist das Leben nicht schön?"  
Laut lachend lief sie zur Treppe und verschwand. Matt fluchte ihr grimmig hinterher. Dann sah er sich um. Auf dem Gang standen 3 ältere Frauen und tuschelten und die 2 Kids aus der Wohnung über den Yagamis standen kichernd auf der Treppe. Na toll. Wütend riss er sich die Perücke vom Kopf und nahm das Bettuch ab.  
"Sora Takenouchi! Niemand tut so etwas mit meinem Taichi! Du wirst ihn nie wieder küssen!"  
  
***** Eine Woche später *****  
  
Es war noch ein Tag bis zur Aufführung. Seit Tai ihn damals aus der Wohnung geworfen hatte, redete er nicht mehr mit ihm. Am Telefon ging immer nur Frau Yagami oder Kari dran und in der Schule ging er ihm aus dem Weg. Es war zum Verrückt werden. Vor allem, da Matt gar nicht wusste, was er denn getan haben sollte.   
Er war gerade auf dem Heimweg, als ihm Kari, völlig ausser Atem hinterherlief.  
"MATT! Warte! Ich muss mit dir reden!"  
Verwundert blieb er stehen.  
"Was ist denn?"  
"Es geht um Tai."  
"Ist ihm was passiert?"  
"Nein, noch nicht. Aber es wird etwas passieren."  
"Was denn?"  
"Morgen ist doch die Theateraufführung. Sora wird ihn hinterher offiziell als ihren Freund bekanntgeben lassen. Auf der Bühne! Ausserdem graut es ihm vor dem Kuss. Und seinen Text bekommt er auch nicht hin!"  
"Woher weist du das denn alles?"  
Schuldbewußt sah Kari zu Boden.  
"Ich hab in seinem Tagebuch gelesen."  
"Tai führt ein Tagebuch?"  
Kari nickte.  
"Steht da auch was über mich drin?"  
"Na hör mal! Das ist Tais Tagebuch. Das kann ich dir doch nicht sagen."  
"Aber du hast doch darin gelesen!"  
"..."  
"Sag mir wenigsten, warum er mir aus dem Weg geht!"  
"Es ist wegen der Sache mit Sora neulich. Es ist ihm peinlich! Er denkt, du willst nicht mehr sein Freund sein."  
"Wegen dem Kuss?"  
"Ja. - Matt wir müssen was unternehmen!"  
Matt dachte einen Moment nach. Dann grinste er.  
"Kari, ich hab da einen Plan!"  
  
**** Der Tag der Aufführung *****  
  
Tai saß in der Umkleide und richtete seinen Oberrock. Ihm war schon den ganzen Tag schlecht vor Aufregung. Aber nicht, weil nachher so viele Leute zusehen würden, sondern wegen Sora. Er würde wieder seinen Text vergessen, sie würde ihn wieder küssen, und für die Sache mit der Bekanntgabe hatte er auch noch keine Lösung gefunden. Wenn nicht ein Wunder geschah, würde dieser Tag sein Untergang.  
Verzweifelt stand er vor dem Spiegel und öffnete die 5 Packung Schokolade an diesem Tag. Es war einfach furchtbar.  
Die Leute waren schon alle da und in 10 Minuten würde er auf die Bühne müssen. Sora hatte er noch nicht gesehen. Vermutlich saß sie seit dem frühen Morgen in der Umkleide und richtete ihr Kostüm und ihre Haare und ihr Makeup... Weiber.  
Auch Matt hatte er noch nicht gesehen. Vermutlich war er entgültig sauer auf ihn, weil er ihm aus dem Weg gegangen war. Dabei hätte er ihn so gerne noch ein letztes Mal gesehen, bevor er sich nur noch über ihn lustig machen würde.  
Draußen läutete der Gong zum Beginn der Aufführung. Das Schulorchester spielte die Overtüre.  
Jetzt musste Sora auf der Bühne sein. Tosender Beifall war zu hören. Eigentlich verwunderlich.  
Tai verließ die Umkleide und ging zu seinem Bühnenaufgang. Von hier aus konnte er Sora sehen. Na ja, zumindest das hellgrüne Kleid, dass sie trug und das dicke Hinterteil des Drachen, der sich gerade über sie hermachte.  
Die Lehrerin stand jetzt neben ihm und wünschte ihm viel Glück.  
Dann begann Prinzessin Leria zu schreien. Sein Stichwort.  
Er atmete noch einmal tief Luft, dann stürzte er sich auf die Bühne.  
"Du feuerspeiendes Ungetüm! Lass ab von dieser holden Maid!"  
Elegant metzelte er mit seinem Pappschwert den armen Jungen in dem Drachenkostüm zu Boden, bis er sich nicht mehr rührte.   
"HA! Dir habe ich es aber gezeigt! Du Monster!"  
Er steckte das Schwert in den Gürtel. Dann reichte er der am Boden zusammengekauerten Gestalt seine Hand.  
"Erhebet euch, holde Maid. Der Drache ist besiegt. Er wird euch kein Leid mehr tun."  
Langsam hob die Person den Kopf. Tiefblaue Augen sahen ihn dankbar an und eine wohlbekannte Stimme hauchte:  
"Oh habt Dank, mein Retter!"  
Matt! Wie in Trance half er ihm auf.   
"S... Seid ihr unverletzt?"  
"Dank euch!"  
Hinter Tai bewegte sich etwas.  
"Habt acht, mein Retter! Hinter euch! Das Ungetüm!", rief Matt.  
Tai war plötzlich wieder da.  
Wie selbstverständlich spielte er den Ritter. Wie damals, bei sich zu Hause. Er rettete die Prinzessin aus den Klauen der Hölenmonster, brachte sie sicher durch den verwunschenen Wald und schließlich fing er sie auf, bevor sie von der Klippe (Bühenenrand) stürzte.  
"Oh ihr mein Held. Ihr kamet aus einem fernen Land und rettetet mein unbedeutendes Leben. Sagt an, wie ist euer Name, edler Ritter und wie kann ich euch danken?"  
"Euer Lächeln ist mir Dank genug."  
"Ihr wollt mir euren Namen nicht nennen?"  
"Mann nennt mich Prinz Kalar von den Abendbergen."  
"So seit ihr ein Prinz?"  
"Mein Vater ist der Herrscher des Königreiches hinter dem ewigen Land."  
"Ich habe davon gehört. Es soll von unvorstellbarer Schönheit sein."  
"Nirgends ist es so schön, wie dort, wo ihr seid, Prinzessin Leria."  
Tai viel vor Matt auf die Knie.  
"So bitte ich euch, schönste aller Prinzessinen, begleitet mich in mein Land und werdet meine Frau!"  
"Oh Prinz Kalar..."  
Matt reichte Tai beide Hände damit er aufstand. Das Publikum war so leise, dass man einen Mohrenkopf fliegen hören konnte. So hielten sie sich an den Händen. Tai sah Matt unsicher an, ader der lächelte nur. Bevor Tai sich weiter Gedanken über den Kuss machen konnte, sagte Matt:  
"... ich werde euch überall hin folgen. Bis ans Ende meines Lebens!"  
Und dann küsste er den überraschten Tai zärtlich.  
Das Publikum starrte ungläubig zur Bühne, die Lehrerin jammerte etwas von "so stand das nicht im Script", bevor sie in Ohnmacht fiel und Kari saß am Bühneneingang und freute sich.  
  
  
***** Mini-Prolog *****  
  
Erst als der Vorhang fiel löste sich das Publikum aus seiner Starre und tosender Applaus brachte die Schulaula zum Beben.  
Kari ließ Sora wieder aus dem Geräteraum. Sie hatte schließlich viel zu diesem Erfolg beigetragen und sollte zumindest den Schlussapplaus noch mitbekommen (wir sind ja schließlich keine Unmenschen! *lol*)  
Die Lehrerin wurde wachgetätschelt, sie musste ja auch auf die Bühne.  
Und Tai und Matt? Die mussten noch 3 Mal auf die Bühne und sich verbeugten, ehe das Publikum sie gehen ließ.  
Den letzten Satz vor dem Kuss hatte Matt übrigens improvisiert, aber Tai hat ihn verstanden.  
  
  
***** Happy Ente *****  
  
UWAAAAAAAAAH! *keine Ausrede für diesen grauenvollen Schluss findet* Kein Kommentar! Ich beschwer mich nie wieder übers Wetter! Mir kann man's doch eh nich recht machen ^^;;  
Fauliges Gemüse und Papier-und-Tinten-Bomben bitte als Review/Kommentar oder Mail: ashai@gmx.de  
~Ashai~ 


End file.
